Godzilla, Gamera, Mechagodzilla 2: Preview
by Kendell
Summary: A sneak preview for an upcoming sequal to my popular Godzilla, Gamera, Mechagodzilla fic, please read and enjoy!


Alright, this is a sneak preview of my upcoming, and long time coming, sequal to my Godzilla, Gamera, Mechagodzilla fic. This is only a sneak preview and this will also be in the final product, which should come in a few months at the latest. I would like you to give me suggestions to make it better, tell me what you like, what I need to change, ect. so I can make this better for the final product. Anyway enjoy and I hope you'll be wanting more.**

* * *

**

**How Things Change**

**Fukuoka, 1 am;**

Its been one year since the final battle in Tokyo where the scourge of the processed Godzilla was finally ended. Godzilla was purged of the vengeful spirits that had driven him to such destruction and chaos but an old rival has rose again: the Gyaos. The earth's expending of its own Mana to create a guardian to battle, Battra, the Black Mothra, has allowed the devil birds to begin hatching all over again. The day had began quietly, nothing seemed out of order but late in the day, five Hyper Gyaos descended on the city, destroying buildings and carrying helpless humans off into the sky to feed. Most of the city was ruined and most the populace ether evacuated or devoured. The five perpetrators perched on the tower in the middle of the city, gorged with human flesh. A young boy and his mother sneak through the ruins of the city, trying to escape the doomed city. One of the sinister beasts notices them and takes off from her perch and flies at the survivors with an unearthly screech. The humans scream, the mother clutching her son to her chest, awaiting their demise but it doesn't come and all sound is overpowered by the roar of jet engines.

The Gyaos turn their attention in the direction of the noise, including the one chasing the humans. Two large jets fly overhead, casting an eerie shadow with a saurian shape trailing behind. The cables towing the silver dinosaur release, dropping the robotic guardian. Mechagodzilla's boosters engage, stopping the fighting machine's descent. He quickly changes direction, delivering a bone jarring kick to the hunting Gyaos' temple, sending her flying sideways through a building as the mecha lands, not wasting time before firing its mouth mounted maser cannon into the stunned devil's mouth, decapitating her instantly. From inside the cockpit, admiral Taizo smiles. "One down, four to go." he said. The defeat of Godzilla had allowed the admiral to lighten up immensely, no longer having a vendetta against the King of the Monsters holding his life down. He turned Mechagodzilla's attention back to the winged nightmares that still drew breath.

The four remaining Gyaos screeched in anger at their sister's death and took off from their perch, diving at the metal dragon. Mechagodzilla waited, unmoving until the were up close before quickly ducking side ways out of the ancient terrors' paths and firing his shoulder mounted missiles into the side of one of them. The Gyaos' roared in agony as her side was struck and the missiles dug into her flesh before detonating, sending her foul blood raining to the city street, though the wound was minor, the size of the kaiju made it seem to humans as a massive one, just as a mortal wound to a human would be a minor one to an elephant. The enraged beast turned and fired her sonic beam at the mechanized warrior. Mechagodzilla dodged, his agility being improved over the original. He fired his maser again but the beasts dodged, not being caught off guard like their sister had been. Mechagodzilla charged forwards suddenly and stabbed a Gyaos with the electrified blade in his forearm, impaling her through the stomach. He threw her corpse off and turned back to the two other monsters but found he had lost track of one. He looked around, not wanting the terrible beast to sneak up on him. Suddenly he was struck from behind with great force, being knocked to the ground as the evil bird perched on his back, charging her sonic beam and aiming for the base of the head when suddenly and beam of blue-white energy burned a hole through the beast's wing, causing her to screech in agony. She and her sibling turned and looked at the sea. The surface erupted.

Godzilla, the king of the monsters rose from the sea and emitted a thunderous roar. His once soulless eyes now had fiery orange eyes, his face had grown less mincing, no long in the perpetual snarl his former form had. He marched ashore, emitting a roar that rattled any window still unbroken. The Gyaos took flight as he fired another heat beam but the wounded Gyaos couldn't gain altitude quick enough and the beam hit her in the chest, incinerating her. The remaining Gyaos fired her sonic ray at Godzilla, getting a roar out of him do to it cutting his shoulder and drawing blood. This seemed only to enrage Godzilla more than injure him. He marched towards the airborne terror, she dived at him and he waited, seemingly charging his heat beam. The Gyaos broke off to the left, hoping to dodge the beam, however Godzilla swallowed his own atomic ray, releasing the energy in a pulse of energy, blasting the devil bird through three buildings and snapping her back while badly burning her entire body. Godzilla marched over to the crippled demon and grabbed her by the wing. He wrenched the appendage with great force before brutally tearing it from the Gyaos' body and throwing it aside. Gyaos shrieked in absolute agony before Godzilla did the same with the other wing. Finally Godzilla charged his atomic ray again and blasted the Gyaos point blank in the chest, blasting her to chunks of flesh and bone that rained down on the area. Godzilla turned his head skywards and let out a victorious roar. He turned to Mechagodzilla, who had finally regained his footing. He nodded to the mecha, receiving a nod as well, both telling each other they'd done a good job. Godzilla turned a dove into the sea while Taizo turned his mecha to be picked up.


End file.
